


the right words

by ndnickerson



Category: Nancy Drew - Carolyn Keene
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, F/M, Love, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Romance, Safer Sex, Sex, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 01:45:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10957116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ndnickerson/pseuds/ndnickerson
Summary: Ned surprises Nancy when she comes home after a business trip.





	the right words

Walking into Nancy's apartment was like walking into—her. She called it organized chaos; Ned couldn't disagree. Her refrigerator bore several hastily-scrawled notes and save-the-dates, typed reminders about appointments and checkups, tucked under kitschy miniature kitchen equipment magnets and flat magnets bearing reproductions of famous art pieces. Her furniture was eclectic too. The sectional sofa had been inherited from her father, and it was too large for her living room, but no one cared. Pole lamps stood sentinel over the recliners and over a corduroy-upholstered chaise longue Ned had bought for a song from a frat brother who had been moving to San Francisco. Three mystery novels and a self-help book were stacked on the small table beside it.

It was crowded—Ned had helped put together three of the sets of display shelves bearing souvenirs and mementos from some of her cases—and comfortable and _lived in_ , and it was her.

The bedroom was the same way. She was trying to save money during the freezing Chicago winter, and even Ned, who was warm-natured, could tell the apartment was chilly. He hitched the strap on his duffel bag a little higher as he paused there in the doorway. Quilts and blankets were spread over the bed, so many that after thirty minutes of trying to sleep they'd all be tossed down to the foot. More books were piled on the table beside her alarm clock and a small lamp. Folded laundry was stacked on her dresser. He saw a few shopping bags in the corner, still plump with contents, doubtless thanks to a date with Bess.

He left his duffel bag beside the couch and went to the kitchen, quickly unloading the shopping bags he had brought with him. Her flight would arrive first thing in the morning. What he had bought was simple—a loaf of bread, chips, a head of lettuce, a tomato that hadn't looked too bad, bacon, turkey, pickles—but it wouldn't take too much effort, and he couldn't screw it up.

She had been gone for almost two weeks. He thought they deserved a day spent mostly in bed, enjoying being together, before obligations got in the way.

Once he had put everything away, he settled on the couch with a box of cookies and a glass of milk, the television tuned to ESPN. He found himself unable to concentrate on it, for once.

Nancy was out of town several weeks of the year, but her trips were usually short, a week or two. She was home at least half the time. Her apartment stood empty while she was gone, the air going stale, her groceries souring, her mail unclaimed.

When she had signed the lease on the apartment, he had just renewed his own. He and Mike shared an apartment; Nancy had her own. Maybe it was small, maybe it wasn't as convenient as she would have liked, but it was hers.

It felt strange, to wake up in his girlfriend's bed instead of waking up with her in his own. It felt strange, to invite her over on the nights Mike planned on being away, just so they could have uninterrupted time together. But most of all, being _relaxed_ while he waited for her to come home, not anticipating or worrying about what she might confess or omit... that was starting _not_ to feel strange anymore. It was starting to feel normal.

He could remember the last time, the last reluctant confession, the way she hadn't been able to meet his eyes. But he didn't think about it anymore. He just thought of how beautiful she had looked for their first date after. He just thought of how shy and sweet and trusting she had been when she had invited him to bed at the end of that night. He just remembered her swearing as she gazed up at him, clearly both nervous and resolved about what was about to happen, that she would never risk this or their relationship again.

She hadn't. And as he had begun to trust her again, he had realized that he had so, so very far to fall. It would have destroyed him, if she had betrayed his trust and his love again—and she hadn't.

Ned looked around, swallowing a bite of cookie. He didn't know where it would be yet; he didn't quite know how. But he didn't want them to feel like guests in each other's homes anymore. He wanted to make a home with her.

Just then, his phone chirped with a message notification. _Hey, handsome - so glad I'll be seeing you soon. Love you._

Ned smiled as he replied. They had agreed to have brunch in the morning; he hoped that she wouldn't be disappointed to find him waiting for her, that it would be a good surprise. Even if she was exhausted, he'd be content to hold her in his arms and fall asleep to the sound of her heart beating. Or he'd just wait out here, if she wanted, knowing she was safe in the next room.

Once, he had overheard someone talking about him and Nancy, saying that he was just her loyal dog, at her beck and call, begging for whatever she would give him. Ned had blamed it on bitterness, jealousy. Their relationship wasn't like that. Not entirely.

But sometimes he thought about her and he knew that it would have been impossible for him to tear himself away from her. He was completely, totally, head over heels in love with her. He had been in love with her through everything, every fling, every confessed kiss. He had loved her even while he had felt disgusted with himself, depressed through to every atom of his being, because he had known that she was his only. He would never love anyone as he loved her.

Now they were together, their relationship strong, and his devotion to her—he didn't care how it looked to anyone else. He would do whatever she asked of him, gladly. He loved to do things with her, to see her happy, to feel her gratitude. That feeling was worth more to him than he could possibly express.

Ned was just considering whether he wanted to sleep on the couch or in her bed, without her, as he reached for the remote. He rinsed the glass and plate he had used, carefully placing them in the sink; he reached behind his head and tugged his sweatshirt off, yawning hugely.

He was just standing in the doorway of her bedroom, still considering, when he heard a key in the lock. His eyes widened as he gazed across the main living area of her apartment, cast in dim golden illumination from the single lit bulb. The door swung open and he heard an exhausted sigh.

Then she gasped. "Ned!"

He came across the apartment, grinning in spite of his momentary anxiety. "Hey baby. I didn't mean to scare you; I just wanted to make sure I had everything ready—I didn't expect you—"

She nodded, rolling her suitcase inside and closing the door behind her. "I didn't think I'd be back until the morning, but they were able to get me onto an earlier flight... clearly." She smiled, although her eyes were so tired. "God, it's so good to see you."

He reached her and wrapped her in his arms, and she held him in return. He closed his eyes when he kissed the top of her head, breathing her in. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." She had tipped her chin up when he glanced down at her, and she moaned softly when he gave her a slow, gentle kiss. "I bet I can't get you to carry me to bed, can I."

Ned reached down and swept her into his arms, and she giggled. "At your service, my lady."

She cupped his cheek, and smiled so broadly that it lit her eyes. "You're the sweetest guy in the world."

"And I'm about to share a bed with the most gorgeous, incredible woman in the world," he told her. "If that's okay with you."

She touched her thumb to the corner of his mouth. "Of course," she murmured. "You know I love sleeping with you."

He deposited her gently on the bed, then retrieved their bags. When he returned, she was already in the bathroom, and he heard the buzz of her electric toothbrush.

She emerged a few minutes later, her face freshly scrubbed clean of makeup, and briskly rubbed her bare arms as she dove for the bed. She laughed happily when she bounced on the mattress, and Ned couldn't resist it. He rolled onto his side and reached for her, gently tickling her.

She shrieked, playfully shoving him. "Nooooo! No, please, truce!"

"Truce," he agreed. "I'll be right back."

She was tucked under the covers when he returned, sitting up in bed, gazing at her cell phone screen. The charger cord snaked from the surge protector on the bedside table. "Just replying to an email," she told him, reaching up to brush a stray lock of reddish-gold hair from her cheek. She wore a long-sleeved green and white plaid flannel pajama shirt, and she looked exhausted. He thought she was beautiful.

"So who did it?"

Nancy sighed as she set her alarm for the next morning and then put her phone down. She snuggled under the covers, turning on her side to face him. "The ex-wife," she said. "At first she had an ironclad alibi, and she did everything she could to make me think she was over him and had no motive. But she was behind it the whole time." She stifled an enormous yawn. "Enough to make you think twice about ever getting married, huh?"

"Yeah." Ned's voice was soft and held no conviction; he reached over and cupped her cheek. He was imagining Flanders Field on the way back to Chicago, after their plans. He could invite her back to his place, since Mike would still be out of town, but it might be a moot question at that point. He wasn't sure. He already had the black velvet box with him, just in case an opportunity arose sooner.

She wouldn't want him to ask in front of his family, and he wouldn't put her on the spot like that, make her feel that kind of pressure. This should be between them, free of anything that could force her to say yes even if she didn't want to.

She made a soft noise and Ned focused on her face, hoping none of what he was thinking was showing on _his_. She smiled at him. "Did you want to have sex?" she asked softly.

Most of him definitely did, but he could tell she was tired. "Yeah, but I'll take a rain check," he murmured, and brushed the tip of his nose against hers. "You seem pretty tired."

"Yeah," she admitted, stifling another yawn. "I mean, if you wanted to make it quick..."

He shook his head. "I'll take my rain check," he told her. "We have time."

She gave him a brief, tired smile. "I feel so safe with you," she whispered, nestling against him. "Do you know that? I feel like we could take on the whole world together."

Ned chuckled softly. "We can," he told her. "And you should feel safe with me. I'll never let anything hurt you."

"Mmmm. I love you," she whispered.

"Love you," he murmured, his arm draped over her, his palm against her back.

He dreamed that he was on the basketball court, and it was an incredibly important game. They were playing their biggest rival, and Mike and Howie were across the court. Then he saw Nancy on the sideline, beaming at him. She looked so beautiful.

The ball bounced once, and then the game had vanished. He walked over to her, shaking his head.

"I don't know what to say," he told her. "I don't know how to ask you the right way."

She was alone in the bleachers and the coliseum was silent, empty around them. She reached for his hand and gazed up into his face. "Just tell me what's in your heart," she said. "Don't be afraid. Together we can take on the world, remember?"

Ned woke, realizing he needed to go to the bathroom. Nancy was curled up in the fetal position, facing away from him, and he gently rubbed a palm against her back before he got up. She made a soft sound and nestled deeper into her pillow.

He didn't know what to say to her. He had proposed to her once before, and he couldn't help it; even though it had been like practice, he had still been a little hurt when she had said she wasn't ready. Neither of them had been, not really, and he wanted to believe they were now...

But what if she didn't agree? He didn't know what he would do. If she told him she wanted to, she just needed some time... maybe that would be best. He was afraid to let himself hope, but when he imagined his planned proposal, his heart beat faster. The moonlit field before them, her hand covering her mouth as she gasped on seeing the ring, her speechless nod and grin... oh, he could see it.

He washed his hands and splashed some water on his face, flipping off the light before he walked out, letting his eyes adjust. Nancy had moved onto her back, and he moved quietly, carefully back into bed beside her.

She sighed. "So remember that rain check?"

Ned chuckled. "Mmm-hmm."

She reached for his hand and held it for a moment, then placed it on her belly, which was bare. It hadn't been before. "I guess I'm still kinda keyed up," she said. "Want to help me work off some of this tension?"

"Sounds very romantic," he said, trying to keep the smile out of his voice. "What did you have in mind? Deep tissue massage? Maybe a pillow fight?"

"Something like that." She started to draw his hand up, but he rolled onto his side and placed the other on her belly. She guided that to a bare breast. Apparently she had been busy while he had been in the bathroom. "I mean, unless you're tired...?"

"No. Not tired." He drew his thumb over an already-hard nipple. "What were you dreaming about that left you naked and wet?"

"You. And how do you know I'm wet?"

"Because I know my girl." He moved a few inches closer to her, still fondling her nipple. "I know how the feel of the sheets against your bare skin, especially those gorgeous breasts, makes you wet. And I know that you _will_ be, by the time I check. Tell me about this dream."

"The real thing, or something you can fantasize about later?" He could hear the laughter in her voice.

"Either." He caressed her other breast and felt her arch a little against his touch.

"I came home and you were waiting for me. You made me dinner. You'd brought roses. We ate by candlelight. You were so handsome." He rubbed the ball of his thumb against her nipple. "Then you picked me up and took me to the couch, pushed up my skirt and pulled down my panties, pulled me to you..." She sighed softly.

"Go on," he murmured. He moved over her to pull out the small drawer in the beside table.

Even in the pale edge of moonlight, her blue eyes gleamed as she gazed up at him. "You went down on me until I had my fingers twined in your hair and my head tipped back and I was screaming, it felt so incredible," she murmured, almost as though she was embarrassed, but shyly flirting too. She flinched, her muscles tensing under her smooth skin, then relaxed, when he touched her again.

"Then I'm sorry I didn't opt for that."

She shook her head. "It was a dream," she murmured. "Having you here in the flesh is better than any dream."

He moved between her legs, using his knees to push them wide apart. She swallowed and brought her gaze up to his face. He was her only lover, the only man she had ever had sex with, and sometimes she still seemed nervous. He found her inexperience and her curiosity, her need for him, incredibly arousing.

When he moved onto his hands and knees over her, she brought her own knees up, her brow furrowing. A high, pleading sound came from her throat. "I've missed you so much," she moaned.

He lowered himself but didn't come into contact with her; instead he brushed soft kisses against her jaw and throat. He felt her knees brush against the sides of his hips. Soon she might wrap her legs around him and urge him down to her. "Shall I make your dream come true?" he whispered against her skin, and she shuddered.

"Yes," she breathed.

He wondered if she would be too tired to stay awake, if he took things slow, but he risked it anyway. It felt right to make his kisses lazy as he made his way down, nuzzling and licking her, keeping his erection from touching her so he could hold out. She twined her fingers in his hair when he drew a firm nipple between his lips and suckled, and he could smell the musky scent of her arousal. Her legs were fully open, in quiet invitation and promise.

When his fingertips brushed the smooth, delicate skin of her inner thighs, she made that pleading sound again. "Yes," she moaned. "Oh my _God_..."

He kissed the underside of her breast. "You weren't lying about being keyed up," he murmured against her skin. "I've barely touched you..."

"I'm so wet for you," she whispered. Her other palm rubbed against his shoulder blades, his broad shoulders. "I want you so much."

"How much?"

"As much as I wanted you that first time," she whispered. "When I didn't know what this meant..."

He smiled against her, pressing a kiss just over her belly button. He stroked her hips and she moved restlessly under him. "And every time I just want you more."

"I want you infinitely," she whispered. "Every time. My only love."

Ned couldn't help it; her words made him melt. "My only love," he whispered. "You are my only love."

She arched under him again, panting softly when he only breathed on her, not yet even touching her clit. All of her was sensitive here, and he was the only person who had ever touched her this way. He pressed a gentle kiss against the nub of her clit, then swiped it with his tongue.

She gasped, her hips quivering. "Oh..."

He had always encouraged her not to stifle herself, to let him hear what she was feeling so he could respond to it. He kissed her inner thighs, licked the slit of her sex, fondled her and kissed her and suckled against her sensitive flesh, until she sobbed, until she whimpered, until she begged. She clutched at him, and when her hips jerked as her arousal trembled through her, he smiled and drew it out, teasing and stimulating her until she was on the cusp of her orgasm.

Then he pulled back. She was glowing from her exertion, her face flushed almost as deeply red as her lips, her chin up and her mouth open as she panted. She was completely, unabashedly naked, and incredibly beautiful.

"Now?"

"Now," she gasped, and the word was almost a moan.

\--

She wrapped herself around him as he moved into position over her, his broad chest bare and muscular, heat radiating from his strong body. He had just put on the condom and slicked it with a generous amount of lube, and she had watched, willing her heart to stop beating quite so hard, and failing miserably. Now she gazed up into his dark eyes, alight with arousal and need, and waited.

She only had to wait a few seconds. Ned parted her, fitting the tip of his cock just inside her, and she shuddered with need. She was so sensitive that even the heat of him radiating against her made her want to grind against him. Then he kissed her just under her earlobe, his breath warm, and she closed her eyes as he began to move inside her.

She felt so overwhelmed when he made love to her. Sex was amazing, and she enjoyed it, but every time she felt him inside her, she was left speechless by how powerless it made her feel. He knew what he was doing, and she knew only how to respond to him, the ways he had taught her, the ways he had encouraged her.

And that was all she needed, all she wanted. Him.

It came to her more strongly than it ever had before, as he slid inside her, fitting so perfectly, so snugly sheathed in the press of her sex. She shivered and took a deep breath, intentionally relaxing as much as she could, but she was still tensed around him. He liked feeling her tight around him, anyway.

They could have this. If he wanted them to.

But maybe this was all he had wanted. The night she had first invited him to her bed, and then inside her, he hadn't stopped her and told her that he was uncomfortable having sex with her without any permanent relationship, either an engagement or what came after. He had been eager to make love to her, and once she had understood what it meant and what he wanted her to do, she had been eager too.

Maybe her rejection of his first proposal had hurt him more than she had realized. Maybe all he wanted was this, their separate apartments, the casual intersection of their lives.

But when she looked into his eyes, she didn't think that was true. She clung to him, meeting his thrusts, panting harshly. His lips against her skin made her shudder with need, and the lube and her arousal made her incredibly slick. "Oh my _God_ ," she sobbed.

"Yeah," he whispered. "You feel so good..."

With every gasped breath, she couldn't stop crying out. He felt so big, so thick inside her, and she bucked with his thrusts, meeting him over and over. A tingling prickled against her skin, and she buried one hand in his hair, stroking his muscular back with the other.

Hers. He was hers. Her only love.

At the thought, an intense wave of pleasure swept over her and she cried out even louder. "Oh my _God!_ So good so good oh _God sooooooo good..._ "

"Yeah," he growled. "So incredible, sweetheart..."

She broke with a shrill sobbing cry of pure need and love, still moving with his thrusts, but every muscle in her entire body seemed to tense. For a few seconds, just before she reached the height of her orgasm, she was fighting him, fighting this. Fighting the need to give in.

And then she loosed her grip on it and let herself fall.

She arched, her eyes rolling back, sobbing loudly. He was still sliding in and out of her, and her legs were still wrapped around him, but she had lost all control. She didn't know what she was doing anymore, just that if it kept going she might die—but God, how she wanted it.

He leaned down and put his lips against her ear. "Open your eyes, beautiful," he whispered. "Look at me."

She obeyed him, trembling, whimpering. She cried out with his next two thrusts. Then he moved so deep inside her, his dark-eyed gazed locked to hers, and she was panting for breath when he came.

"Oh," he moaned, and she tried to tighten her grip on him, but her strength was spent. She tugged weakly and he sank to her, still joined to her, her body cushioning his. His heart was beating just as fast as hers.

She held him, her eyes closed, her legs still wrapped around his waist. His lips brushed her shoulder and she shuddered.

They lingered that way until she felt herself beginning to doze off, and from his even breathing she knew he already had. With a soft sound she gently shifted, trying to find a more comfortable position under him.

"Mmm." Ned brought his head back up, his handsome eyes drowsy from exertion. "Sorry, honey. I'll move."

She smiled. "Sorry."

He gently moved out of her, then disposed of the condom before lying down on his side of the bed. She cuddled up against him, both of them still naked.

"You're incredible," she murmured. "That was so good."

He stroked her hair a few times. "Good," he murmured. "I love you."

"I love you too." She closed her eyes, trying to will herself to go to sleep. Everything was fine. This urgency would fade. Ned would be asleep soon and that would be the end of it.

But then her eyes popped open, and she couldn't force them to stay closed. Her cheek was against his strong, solid shoulder. The slick tender passage between her thighs ached a little, although her muscles felt gloriously tired. He had been right; just being naked was enough to arouse her.

"Are you asleep?" she whispered, just louder than a breath.

"Mmm. Not quite," he said, and stroked her hair again. "You okay?"

"Yeah." She took a deep breath. "Um, did you... I know that for a while you wanted to get married...?"

He suddenly stilled. Then he took a breath, as though he had just reminded himself that he needed to breathe. "Yes," he said, and he sounded cautious.

"Do you still?"

Another slow breath. "Yes," he murmured.

Her heart was already in her throat. Now it threatened to leave her body entirely. "So why don't we," she said, her voice so much more casual than she felt.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, if we both want to."

"I..." Ned actually stammered slightly. "I do want to. Wholeheartedly."

Nancy melted. "Me too," she whispered.

Then Ned sat up suddenly and looked down at her. "Am I dreaming? Pinch me."

She smiled at him, but gave him a light slap on the shoulder instead. "No dream," she confirmed.

Then he moved out of the bed, still entirely naked, and Nancy sat up, pulling the blanket up to drape over her against the chill. She watched curiously as Ned unzipped a pocket on his duffel bag and rummaged around before pulling something out.

"I... I had this idea," he told her. "That when we were on the way back to the city on Thursday night, I'd drive us out to Flanders Field. I'm sure it's all covered with snow. And then I... I'd somehow find the words, tell you how much I love you and how I always have, and then..."

As soon as she saw that he held a black velvet box in his hand, her stomach did a somersault. Her fingers brushed her lips.

"But you found the words for me."

Her sight was shimmering with tears as she glanced from the jewelry box to his eyes. "I... you..."

He nodded, and sank down to his knees on her side of the bed. "I want to wake up beside you and fall asleep in your arms," he said. "I want to marry you, and I... I want so much more. But that's enough to start."

She looked down at the diamond ring once he had flipped the box open. "It's beautiful," she whispered, gazing from the ring back to his eyes. "Oh, honey..."

"Will you wear it?" He smiled at her. "Even though every single relative I have is going to ask to see it and comment on it?"

She nodded hard a few times, tears spilling down her cheeks as she reached for it. "I would be honored to," she whispered.

As soon as she slid it onto her finger and fanned all her fingers, wiggling them so the ring sparkled, each let out a happy cry, almost at the same time. He took her in his arms and they clung to each other, laughing.

"Now I definitely will have something to be thankful for this year," she commented, wiping away the tears that had streamed down her cheeks, in both joy and love. "I can't believe it."

He smiled at her. "And it won't be real until we wake up in the morning," he said. "Because maybe this is the dream, after all..."

She shook her head and brushed the tip of her nose against his. "Real-Ned is a much better lover than dream-Ned," she told him. "In fact, I'd have to say that tonight you just blew him out of the water. In every possible way."

He gazed deeply into her eyes. "Good," he murmured. "I love you."

She nodded, her gaze falling from his sweet dark eyes to his lips. "And I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally published elsewhere. If you enjoyed it, please consider leaving feedback! :)


End file.
